


Frontal

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Boys Being Boys, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Jaman sekarang, terkadang menyatakan cinta memang butuh kefrontalan."Hai, namaku Sai dan aku cinta kamu,"—Sai bersumpah ia bisa mendengar tawa laknat Kiba dan Naruto dari kejauhan....Apa ia salah ya?Coffeshop!au.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	Frontal

**disclaimer:** semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **warning:** au. ooc. typos. Sai's Pov.  
 **pair:** Saiino

* * *

**Frontal**

* * *

.

.

_"Hey, I just met you..._

_...and this is crazy!"_

_._

.

Carly Rae Jepsen dengan lagunya yang berjudul " _Call Me Maybe_ " mengalun lamat-lamat dari mulut speaker yang terpajang di sudut _Carousel's café_ , beradu selaras dengan suara desis 'fuss' mesin-mesin kopi yang ada di balik bar.

"Selamat menikmati. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

Aku memberikan dua cangkir teh, masing-masing adalah _chai tea_ dan _oolong tea,_ berikut dengan dua _slice Tiramisu Cake_ kepada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tua baya yang kira-kira berumur 40-an.

Oh ya. Kenalkan, aku Sai.

Si barista yang kedapatan jatah _shift_ sore yang menyenangkan _(—bohong)_ di café pinggir jalan ini.

Entah apa Sabtu sore kali ini bisa dibilang sebagai sore yang 'menyenangkan' atau tidak. Karena bahkan sampai sekarang, yang ngendon—duduk menyander santai di sofa-sofa dan kursi-kursi kayu antik café ini adalah orang-orang dengan wajah kusut mereka. Aku tebak pasti kebanyakan belum mandi, sibuk bikin tugas dengan laptop serta buku-buku teks.

Sebut saja om-om disebelah sana yang masih bermata kosong. Dengan tiga cangkir _latte_ bekas di mejanya, sementara matanya terus menatap pajangan puisi-puisi dalam _post-it note_ yang dipajang sepanjang dinding.

 _Post it_ itu biasanya dibubuhi oleh para customer yang ingin meninggalkan pesan kesan, kata-kata motivasi, quotes, gambar atau karikatur ( _aku paling menyukai yang ini, jujur saja_ ), atau ajakan kencan dan pesan dari beberapa pengagum rahasia _(—aku dan rekan barista yang lain cukup sering mendapatkannya, omong-omong. Yah, setidaknya satu setiap harinya)._

Kemarin saja contohnya, seseorang baru saja menulis, " _Kakak barista ganteng yang kulitnya putih, rambut hitam, aku padamu. Boleh tahu id instagram dan twitternya? Yuk mutualan. Siapa tahu hati kita juga mutualan"_ — Lengkap dengan emoticon titik dua bintang.

.

.

"Satu wafel dengan es krim _cookies_ dan satu _affogato, please."_

.

Aku yang sejak tadi terpaku mengamati lembar _post it notes_ yang berjajar di dinding, seketika terhenyak.

Mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dalam distraksi, aku tidak meyadari seseorang telah berdiri di depanku, atau bahkan mendengar gemerincing lonceng pintu masuk.

Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala, nafasku serasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Aku tergugu di tempat.

Maksudku—lihat paras ayu yang tertoreh sempurna di wajah proporsional itu, dengan helai-helai rambut sewarna emas terjatuh rapi di keningnya hingga menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Akan betapa hangat sepasang bola mata biru-kehijauan itu memandang. Akan betapa segar atmosfer yang dibawa oleh gadis ini.

.

Sedetik. Dan aku sadar, _aku mengaguminya._

.

Dua detik. Dan jantung ini seakan dipaksa memompa darah 3 kali lebih cepat. Ada sensasi panas muncul ke permukaan. Menggelitik, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu kini tengah terbang dengan bebasnya di perutku.

.

Tiga detik. Dan aku seakan memfoto-copy tiap gerakan singkat gadis ini, caranya mengambil napas misalnya. Dan detik itu juga, aku merasa bahwa aku mampu melakukan segalanya untuk gadis yang baru aku pandang 3 detik itu.

.

_"EHEM!"_

.

Aku mengerjap, dan sadar bahwa ia nampak kesal karena aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku balas berdehem. Astaga, tampangku pasti blo'on sekali tadi.

"M-maaf," kataku lamat-lamat sembari menggaruk pipiku yang memanas. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat alis, skeptis. Aku buru-buru membungkukan badan, berkali-kali kalau perlu,

"Kami akan segera buatkan. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Aku segera melapor ke _dickless—_ Naruto, maksudku.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menaimainya 'si burung kecil'. 

_Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?_ _Kuberitahu, punya Naruto memang kecil kok_ —aku meminta agar wafel dengan es krim cookies itu segera dibuat, sementara aku berkutat dengan _affogato_ -nya. Tanganku segera memasang portafilter berisi bubuk kopi yang sudah kupadatkan ke _head-group_ mesin pembuat kopi untuk menghasilkan secangkir kecil espresso, yang kemudian dituangkan ke atas gelato.

Begitu pesanannya selesai, aku meletakannya di _counter_ , dan berkata, "Ini _affogato_ -nya. Wafel Anda nanti akan saya antarkan ke meja Anda nanti. Mohon ditunggu,"

Gadis itu hanya menggumamkan, "Terima kasih" singkat, lalu tanpa babibu bergegas membawa nampan-nya ke tempat duduk nomor dua belas yang dekat dengan dinding _sanctuary_ para pelanggan. Tempat itu juga bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela besar. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan nampannya, sebuah netbook, dan tumpukan kertas dari tas selempangnya ke meja. Kurasa ia adalah anak kuliahan.

Tapi siapapun kau,

.

.

_—aku tertarik.  
_

* * *

.

Kemudian di Sabtu-Sabtu berikutnya, gadis itu datang lagi.

Ia tetap memasan secangkir affogato dengan sepiring wafel es krim bertabur _cookies._ Ia datang di waktu yang sama—dan aku merasa bersyukur karena _shift-_ ku selalu berada di jam yang bertepatan. Ia masih memilih tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis yang sama, senyum yang sama—degupan jantung menggila yang sama.

Menurutku ia terlalu muda untuk seseorang yang terkena kecanduan kopi. Wajahnya selalu terlihat lelah, meski atmosfer hangat yang ditawarkannya tak pernah hilang.

"Satu wafel—"

"—dengan es krim cookies dan satu affogato 'kan?" aku memotong.

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat; terlihat agak kaget, sebelum kemudian mengangguk kaku. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tak mengulas senyum.

Tersenyum rasanya menjadi begitu mudah ketika ada gadis itu di sekitarku.

"Selamat menikmati, nona," — _cantik._

Nona cantik.

_Bijin-san._

Kalau Naruto aku namai _si burung kecil,_ Chouji adalah _fatso_ , Shikamaru _si rambut nanas_ , Kiba adalah _si napas anjing_ dan Neji adalah si _bintang shampoo Pentin._ Maka kurasa, Nona Cantik adalah panggilan yang paling cocok untuknya.

_Cantik. Dia memang cantik kok._

_Banget, malah._

Gadis itu—yang sampai sekarang tak pernah kutahu namanya siapa—membawa pesanannya ke tempat duduk favoritnya, tak ragu langsung menikmati secangkir affogato-nya. Melihatnya menuangkan cangkir espresso ke atas es krimnya sungguh menarik. Membuatku seolah merasa terlibat dalam proses lelehan es krim itu, sebagaimana hatiku yang ikut meleleh ketika melihatnya tersenyum.

Gadis pirang itu menyumpal telinganya dengan _headphone_ -nya yang berwarna ungu. Mungkin itu warna favoritnya, karena barang-barangnya juga didominasi oleh warna serupa, kalau aku perhatikan.

Ia membuka layar netbook-nya, terlihat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang kini sedang dikerjakannya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut-kerut lucu, dan sesekali juga bibirnya ikut komat-kamit mendendangkan lagu yang didengarkannya. Aku pun turut tersenyum dibuatnya.

Aku merasa konyol sebenarnya.

Mengagumi seseorang yang bahkan aku tak yakin orang itu juga menganggap serius ke-eksistensianku ini. Saling mengenal pun tidak. Bahkan nama gadis itu sendiri saja aku tidak tahu.

Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya selama 22 tahun aku hidup, kurasa? Walau aku sendiri juga masih belum yakin apa sebenarnya perasaan ini. Aku belum bisa mendefinisikan secara pasti.

Selama ini aku menganggap perasaan seperti ini sebagai rasa kagum semata. 

Shin- _niisan_ menyebut ini sebagai insting seniman. Nyatanya, aku memang mudah dibuat kagum pada segala hal yang memiliki nilai keindahan di sekitarku.

_Dan gadis itu bukanlah suatu pengecualian._

_._

Hmmm.

_Kagum, ya..._

_._

Tapi benarkah yang kurasakan ini adalah kagum?

.

Sayangnya teman-temanku bilang, yang kurasakan ini pasti lebih dari itu.

.

Chouji bilang itu mungkin perasaan _suka,_ tapi Naruto bilang aku mungkin sudah _jatuh cinta,_ sedangkan Kiba bilang, mungkin aku hanya _horny_ —yang sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya karena Neji dan Shikamaru langsung melempari kepalanya dengan asbak.

Tapi apapun itu, yang jelas, sejak awal ia memang _spesial._

.

Dan kupikir, mengaguminya dari jauh, mungkin sudah cukup bagiku.

* * *

.

_Tapi nyatanya tidak._

_._

Mengaguminya dari jauh, ternyata belum cukup bagiku.

.

Gadis itu selalu datang. Dan perasaan menggelitik ini tak pernah alpa. Perasaan asing ini semakin tumbuh setiap harinya. Lama kelamaan aku merasa ini mulai berubah menyiksa.

Setiap aku melihatnya, kini aku ingin sekali bisa menyentuh surai pirangnya—aku tebak pasti rasanya selembut sutra. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya secara konstan. Aku ingin mendengar alunan suara tawanya. Kerlingan matanya. Mendengarnya memanggil namaku diantara nafasnya. Mengenggam tangannya. Dan mungkin tak ingin lagi aku lepaskan.

Aku sering membaca buku, dan beberapa diantaranya membahas mengenai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jujur, aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sering skeptis pada segala hal yang berbau roman picisan.

Tapi sekarang, lihatlah aku.

Saat bola mataku kini telah terbiasakan pada sosoknya, selalu terjatuh pada parasnya.

Aku mulai meragukan keyakinanku.

Asumsiku diatas seakan dibuat hancur lebur. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk mengerling ke ujung kursi itu, tapi aku harus buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ketika ia tak sengaja mendongak dan bertukar kontak mata denganku.

_Karena aku pengecut._

Membuka mulut untuk menyapa dan mengajaknya berkenalan saja rasanya aku takut sekali. Tanganku tiba-tiba gemetaran, jantungku seakan sudah siap melompat keluar begitu saja.

.

_Ternyata begini ya, rasanya jatuh cinta._

_.  
_  
Ya, setidaknya untuk aspek yang satu ini, aku bukanlah pengecut.

.

Aku mengakuinya. Meskipun masih dalam hati sih— _tapi aku mengakuinya._

Mengakui kalau aku...  
.

.

_... Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya._

* * *

.

 _"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya_ —"

Naruto pernah berkata begitu padaku ketika aku menceritakan kegalauanku ini padanya, di salah satu Sore di hari Sabtu, " _Kalau nggak cepat, keburu disambar orang loh."_

.

Jujur, aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud Naruto dengan _'disambar orang'._

Memangnya gadis itu adalah sesantap makanan yang bisa begitu saja disambar orang?

.

Tapi aku akhirnya mengerti maksud Naruto, kala aku melihat ada dua pelanggan lain—laki-laki—yang tiba-tiba mendudukan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak tak nyaman. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya menyatu, sambil sesekali ia menggeser posisi duduknya atau tersenyum paksa. Ia tampak risih. Belum lagi ketika salah satunya memberanikan diri menyentuh tangannya di meja.

.

Tiba-tiba di sini—di area dadaku ini— _terasa panas._

.

Kala aku mengantarkan pesanan di meja sebelah gadis itu dan dua lelaki itu juga masih betah menganggunya—percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan aku _tak sengaja_ menumpahkan kopi panas ke celana mereka.

 _Sungguh aku tak sengaja kok._ Tiba-tiba saja tanganku jadi licin seketika saat melewati mereka.

Lagipula, salah mereka sendiri yang duduk disana.

.

Aku tak peduli meski dua laki-laki itu meneriakiku dan puas memaki-maki.

.

Senyum dan tawa kecil yang dilemparkan gadis pirang itu ke arahku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti 'rugi'.

* * *

.  
 _"Sudahlah nyatakan cinta saja!"_

kata Naruto sekali lagi, lagi-lagi di salah satu Sabtu di bulan Februari.

 _Tapi melakukannya 'kan seribu kali lebih sulit dibanding mengatakannya.  
_  
Maksudku, aku sadar aku ini orang yang _social-awkward._ Kata orang wajahku tampan-11-12 dengan _Sasuke Oppa,_ salah satu anggota boyband yang saat ini jadi idola para wanita kebanyakan.

Tapi secara pribadi, menurutku kami tidak mirip. Hanya sama-sama punya rambut dan mata legam saja.

Omong-omong, untuk urusan bersosialisasi, aku memang payah.

Apalagi untuk menyatakan cinta, bisa mati berdiri. Makanya sampai sekarang aku belum dapat-dapat pacar—meski wajahku ini tampannya nggak karua _n (aku tidak tahu darimana Naruto berpikir aku tampan. Tapi Naruto pasti selalu bilang begitu setiap ia berniat untuk meminjam uang padaku)._

Sekarang aku malah tambah _... eum_... galau? Ah iya _. Galau._

Kosa kata yang sering dipakai rekan-rekanku saat dibuat gundah gulana oleh cinta.

Ditambah Shikamaru yang bijaksana ikut menimpali, kata-katanya tanpa bisa dicegah terus saja berputar-putar di otakku, layaknya sebuah kaset rusak.

.  
 _"Sudahlah nyatakan saja. Frontal tidak apa-apa. Jaman sekarang wanita itu maunya yang to the point,_

_Masalah diterima atau ditolak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting kau berani duluan dan sudah mencoba. Daripada nanti kau menyesal,"_

_._

Lalu dia menambahkan, di sela-sela kepulan asap rokok yang ia buang—

.

_Tak jarang juga lho, modal keberanian itu akhirnya membawa akhir yang indah,"  
_

* * *

_._

Kemudian di Sabtu yang ke tiga belas, akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku tidak peduli rumor angka tiga belas itu angka sial atau bukan, biar saja Tuhan yang menentukan bagaimana nantinya.

Saat ini, dia masih berkutat di meja nomor dua belas seperti biasanya.

Masih dengan netbook di hadapan dan berlembar-lembar tabel statistic dan sebuah scientific calculator di sisinya yang lain. Gadis pirang itu memutar-mutar pensil kuningnya kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga sebelah kanan. Tangannya meraih cangkir affogato-nya, menegaknya hingga habis. Piring wafel-nya sudah kosong sedari tadi.

Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya, menutup layar netbook-nya kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sementara aku, berdiri di belakang meja kasir ini, hanya bisa merapal doa dalam hati.

Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan, semakin cepat dengan setiap langkahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menegak ludah, kedua tanganku mencengkram sisi meja kasir erat-erat. Begitu sampai di depanku, ia langsung mengeluarkan dompet ungunya yang panjang dan girly dari saku. Kurasa ia tak perlu bertanya berapa harga pesanannya, karena toh aku yakin ia sudah hafal diluar kepala—

.

"Berapa totalnya?"

.

_—aku salah._

Aku melupakan fakta yang telah aku pelajari kalau gadis itu agak pelupa.

.

_Cantik-cantik pelupa._

_._

Tapi tidak masalah.

_Aku masih mau-mau saja kok._

.

Dengan jari gemetar, aku menekan-nekan tuts berisi angka-angka itu. "Semuanya 320 yen,"

Gadis itu menjumput kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Tanpa sengaja kulit tanganku dengan kulitnya, menimbulkan sensasi meletup-letup yang menyenangkan karenanya.

Aku menggesekan kartunya ke mesin dan memproses pembayarannya. Ketika ia akan mengambil nota dan kartunya kembali dari telapak tanganku, aku langsung mengenggam tangannya erat, menahannya.

_Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu._

Ia nampak terkejut dengan tindakanku, namun aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk saat ini. Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Sekarang, aku benar benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. 

_Semua sudah terlajur._

Maka aku pun menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menarik nafas, bersiap untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang tadinya telah tersusun dan terangkai indah di otak jauh-jauh hari—aku menyusun kata-kata puitis ini dengan bantuan teman-teman dan _Shin nii-san._ Kata mereka, perempuan paling suka dengan pria yang romantis dan mampu bertutur puitis.

.

Tapi mungkin karena saking banyaknya yang ingin aku katakan padanya, yang keluar dari bibirku justru—

.

.

"Hai, namaku Sai dan aku cinta kamu."

.

.

.

Tentu saja yang kudapat bukan balasan " _Aku cinta kamu juga_ ," tapi—

.  
 _ **  
—SLAPS!**_

Sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan.

.

_Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi sakit juga._

.

"Sinting," Gadis itu mendesis jengkel.

.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya dan ia merebut kartu dan notanya dari telapak tanganku. Sembari memegangi pipiku, aku sempat melihatnya mengambil sebuah kertas dari tumpukan post-it dan menuliskan sesuatu entah apa di atas sana dengan pensil yang tadi menengger di telinganya.

Masih dengan wajah masam, ia meletakkannya—atau bisa kubilang, membantingnya ke meja kasir lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

Aku bersumpah, aku juga bisa mendengar suara tawa laknat Naruto dan Kiba dari kejauhan.

.

 _Omong-omong, apakah ini yang namanya patah hati?_ Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba tiba saja hatiku terasa berat dan yang kulihat disekitarku hanyalah pahit kehidupan.

 _Dia pasti tidak menyukaiku_. Mungkin ini yang dibilang Naruto sebagai cinta bertepuk tangan atau apa—aku lupa.

Apalagi pasti tadi aku tadi terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang siap menerkam. Sampai-sampai gadis itu menamparku. Frontal sih frontal—tapi mungkin tidak seharusnya begitu.

Mendesahkan nafas dengan berat, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada secarik kertas yang tadi ditinggalkannya di meja.

Dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang pipi, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

.

.

_+818123092511_

**Yamanaka Ino.  
**

**.**

**.**

Oh, jadi namanya Ino? _Namanya bagus._

_._

_Tapi..._

_...untuk apa ia memberiku nomor teleponnya?  
_

_._

"WOW Sai! Dia memberimu nomor telefonnya!" seru Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebalahku, kini bergantian menatapku dan kertas di tanganku dengan takjub.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku bisa baca kok," kataku dengan nada datar, "Tapi maksudnya apa? Apakah ia mengharapkanku membayar tagihan telefonnya untuk perminataan maaf atau bagaimana?"

"Dasar bodoh!" desis Naruto, gemas bukan main, "Dia memberikan nomer telfonnya karena dia ingin kau menghubunginya!"

.

O-oh, benarkah?  
 _  
Berarti dia... tertarik padaku juga?_

.

Tiba-tiba ada desakan kuat yang membuat ujung bibirku terungkit ke atas, bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang menyertainya.

Dia. Gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino namanya—ternyata tertarik padaku juga.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak "YESSSS!" sekeras-kerasnya sambil loncat dari gedung lantai dua puluh lima _(—bohong ah, aku masih sayang nyawa kok. Lagipula itu juga jadi terlalu OOC untukku).  
_  
Makanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Bibirku tak tahan untuk tak melengkungkan senyum selebar-lebarnya, meski aku harus menahan nyeri karena bekas tamparannya yang masih terasa segar dan nyut-nyutan.

.  
 _Tapi tidak apa-apa deh, demi nomor telefon seorang Ino Yamanaka._

.

.

.

_Jaman sekarang, menyatakan cinta memang butuh kefrontalan._

_._

_._

_Meski terkadang, kau juga harus merelakan pipi untuk ditampar._

_._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.   
> Keep loving Saiino \^^/


End file.
